imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Awwzumgirl's Mage Leveling Guide♥︎
Or were you looking for... Magician Hats Magician Armor Magician Weapons Warrior Ranger Want high damage? Want to level up easier? 'Well the Magician class is right for you!' Why choose the Magician out of the other classes? The Magician has high attack damage, slow attack speed but has powerful skills. The problem is because of low hp (unless you have High Hp equips) if you have a certain stat. Magician's should pt with wars or rangers and can level up easier (warriors are recommended in pt). If you choose to solo I suggest to use lures! :D The weakness of the Magician is that casting a skill takes time so a Warrior or Ranger can kill you easily if you don't cast the right skill .This class has the ability to immobilize, paralyze (Also warriors have the exception of Slam and rangers Impact shot) and to compare other classes when player killing. Those 3 things are in skills such as Stun. Sadly, Mages don't have passive skills. Don't worry be happy! The Magician has the ability to cast Light Healing and other healing powers. This has the ability to heal itself or heal others.The Magician has the ability to double cast. The attack is long-ranged unlike the Ranger. Rangers can "double cast" only for concentrate, thorns and Stoneskin (Note: For rangers, press hit button and immediately use the skills above; you will be able to continue attack while casting the skills above).If you can double cast then there's no problem! ^-^ For mages to double cast, use Shield_(Skill)/Curse of Doom/Healing Wave and immediately press any other skills. Note: The casting time will be greatly reduced. The Magician relies on it's equips because of the low hp it has. Stats Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 12 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 12 It can be this Points to distribute - 0 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 18 Or Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 13 Wisdom - 13 Or Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 18 Wisdom - 12 Why choose the first distribution? Pros: *High Attack/Damage *High Mana Cons: *Low hp *Easier to die Why choose the second distribution? Pros: *High Attack *Good hp *Good mp Cons: *I cant find one lol xD Why choose the third distribution? Pros: *High attack *High hp Cons: *Low mp *Can die without Carnivalize, mana regeneration, or mp equips because of the lack of mp. Training The easiest way to level up is pt(party for short and no not a huge huge college weird drunk party) with a Warrior or a Ranger.If you choose to do solo I suggest using lures! WAIT!! Don't go yet D:! First of all, lvls 1-14 don't need pts yet, but lvls 18-35 can pt. Lvls 35+ have to pt because at that point no EXP will be gained. :P So here's a list on where to train. :) Levels... 1-4 - Woody-Wordy Forest/Woody-Weedy Forest 5-9 - Mushroom Marshland and Mushroom Spore 10-13 - Wingfril Island Beach and Island with the Lighthouse 14-18 - Forest of Grave/Lanos Plains 14-25+ - This is a option you can go here or go to '''Forest of Grave or Lanos Plains or Lighthouse Dungeon 19-24 - Kataru Mountains/Forest with Ruins 25-36 - Desert Valley/Arid Grassland 37-42+ - Hot Sand Plains Levels... If you would rather train at Sky Castle : 26-28 - Ancient Palace 28-30 - Western Sky Castle/Eastern Sky Castle 34-37 - Stone Fortress 35-38 - Unknown Maze 42-44+ - Fallen Temple After leveling up to 44 use Ancient Coins ^-^ (*Approximately 6-10k for 1 or 12-15k+ for a stack)! Prices Vary On Servers Armor Fkyophoto43.jpg Randomlyfoundsomewhere.jpg Fkyophoto26.jpg IMG 2141.PNG|Pro Robe (Also Fat) As you see these are the robes/armor for Magicians!Now I will talk about them... Levels... 1-4 It is a waste to enchant a Cotton Robe. 1-8 Same as before. 9-21 You can use the Mushroom Robe all the way until lvl 22 or save for Expert Magician Robe or buy a Master Magician Robe.I suggest to +4 those. 22-25 +4 the Charmed Robe and save for a good stat Crystal Robe. Weapons PVP -CONSTRUCTION ;D WILL BE FINISHED BY IDK- Player vs. Player is PVP. In this situation a different faction (The Empire of Siras or The Kingdom of Lanos) will attack each other (1 vs 1).It can go like Ranger vs. Magician,Magician vs Magician, etc.. For this section I will teach you how to PVP! First things first! You MUST PVP a player near your lvl if you don't there will be a 20% chance you will win from PVPing a player 5 lvls higher than you. Now I will list some advantages and disadvantages on winning the PVP. Advantages: *High Armor *Higher Level than the other player *A Purple-Named weapon (See Weapons for more details) or a +7 and up enchanted weapon *Enchanted Armor or Weapon(See Enchants for more detail) *A lot of Intelligence, Strength, Con, Dexterity, or Wisdom depending on your class (See Character Stats for more details) *A lot of health Disadvantages *Low Armor *Lower Level than the other player *A very weak weapon *No Enchanted weapon or armor *A low unit of Intelligence, Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, or Wisdom depending on your class *A low unit of health First of all, some disadvantages can win for some reasons (ex.Player has low arm high weapon enchant and the other player has high arm,but low weapon enchant). Skills Fkyobeholder.jpg|Fire Bolt .3. Icicicic.jpg|Flame Shock xD Mageguide1.jpg|Light Healing -3- Flareflareflareflare.jpg|Flare :3 Pretty Blue Flame..jpg|Hellfire O.o Mages have 24 skills in all but, you only have 20 spaces in your slot. Level... 1 & 2 - Flame Shock (Volume I) 3 - Flame Shock (Volume II) 4 - Flame Shock (Volume III) 5 - Freezing Trap (Volume I) or/and Light Healing (Volume I) or/and Shield (Volume I) 6 - Light Healing (Volume II) or Shield (Volume II) 7 - Light Healing (Volume III) or Shield (Volume III) 8 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 9 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 10 - Firebolt (Volume I) and Teleport (Volume I) and Ice Prison (Volume I) 11 - Firebolt (Volume II) 12 - Firebolt (Volume III) 13 - Freezing Trap (Volume II) 14 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 15 - Flare (Volume I) and Carnivalize (Volume I) 16 - Flare (Volume II) or Carnivalize (Volume II) 17 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 18 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 19 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 20 - Curse of Doom (Volume I) and Prayer of Protection (Volume I) and Flame of Kataru (Volume I) OR/AND Ice Lance (Volume I) 21 - Prayer of Protection (Volume II) or Curse of Doom (Volume II) 22 - Flare (Volume III) or Carnivalize (Volume III) 23 - ' Use skill point anyway you want to ' 24 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 25 - Stun (Volume I) and Healing Wave (Volume I) 26 - Stun (Volume II) 27 - Healing Wave (Volume II) 28 - Freezing Trap (Volume III) 29 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 30 - Firestorm (Volume I) and Silence (Volume I) 31 - Silence (Volume II) 32 - Flame Shock (Volume IV) 33 - Shield (Volume IV) 34 - Prayer of Protection (Volume III) 35 - Fear (Volume I) or Sara's Blessing (Volume I)* 36 - Firestorm (Volume II) 37 - Silence (Volume II) 38 - Flame of Kataru (Volume II) 39 - SAVE SKILL POINT 40 - Hellfire (Volume I) and Neutralize (Volume I) 41 - Hellfire (Volume II) *Note:Don't take out any skills Sara's Blessing (Volume I) is useful for Battlefield (If you're in party with someone), IDB (Instant Dungeon), or player killing. Feel Free to edit and correct mistakes! Message me first if you're going to delete something! Tysm! ALSO, PLEASE VOTE! Awwzumgirl (talk) 20:21, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Awwzumgirl How would you rate this guide? Very Helpful<3<3<3 Helpful Eh Needs more improvement Never going to look at this guide again. Category:Guide Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician Skills Category:Magician Category:Misc Category:Mages Category:Mage hat Category:Mage Skill Book Category:Mage Gear